The darkness in the light
by Windark
Summary: In a world where everyone believes that light is pure and good, an ancient evil is rising. Don't believe everything that has been said, the consequences could be disastrous. Darkness isn't necessarily evil and light isn't necessarily good. Read and Review
1. Chapter 1

Allow me to explain the timeline that this story follows:

After Link defeated Gannon Zelda sent Link back in time, creating another timeline. The first timeline is where the beginning of Ocarina of Time is, when Link collects the spiritual stones. He is sent just before he draws the Master Sword so Zelda did flee form the castle but as Ganondorf dissapeared nothing else happened. After this Majora's Mask happens. This happens when Link is eleven, two years after he came back. After being away from Hyrule for a month, he returns but didn't find Navy the Fairy.

Link remembers all about collecting the Medallions but for Zelda and the rest of the sages and people that never happened.

The King was very impressed with Link's deeds (collecting the spiritual stones and saving Terminia) so they become friends too.

The other timeline is in which Link collected the medallions and Hyrule was partially destroyed.

This story follow the first timeline, The Majora's Mask timeline.

I hope you understood all of what I said. On with the story. Please tell me if you find any mistakes and I'll try to correct them.


	2. Prologue

"_Hello, I am Nathaniel, and I shall be the author of your death!"_

"_Try and get me." _

"_Foolish boy, do you think you can defeat me!"_

"_I know I can defeat you."_

"_Ha! You will fall to the wrath of the light!"_

"_He, light is nothing compared to wind. Okay then, bring it on."_

"_Nooo!"_

In a small town, called Windfall, a young boy, named Erik lived. He lived with his two friends, Rebbeca and Veronica. Rebbeca was his girlfriend, actually. The three of them were very close. They were always together, always. It was like that until Veronica betrayed Rebbeca and Erik, leaving them for some other friends and always talking bad about them. They never forgave her so they were alone.

Erik was a good looking young man. He had jet-black hair, green eyes and a lightly tanned skin. He was a very bright boy and was very skilled with the sword. He could also use magic, he could control wind. He was faster than normal people. He owned a very large eagle named Wind. He rode on Wind instead of riding a horse. Wind enjoyed carrying him and Rebbeca and was strong enough to carry them both.

Rebbeca was a gorgeous blonde girl. She had marble-white skin and hazel-blue eyes. She was very bright too and was great with a lance. She could , somehow, communicate with animals. She had a cute, little, blonde cat named Agui. Agui loved Erik and Rebbeca.

They had always been very happy, until Veronica left them, but they had moved on. One day, they decided to visit Hyrule Castle Market to buy stuff. They flew there on Wind. When they arrived they started the shopping spree. They bought clothes more than anything else. At one point they walked by a dark alley when suddenly a white creature pulled Rebbeca into the alley. Erik went in to save her but he was hit in the back of his head and lost conciousness. When he finally woke up, he saw blood on the floor and Rebbeca was gone. He almost lost his mind. He looked all over Hyrule but never found her. He had neve felt so sad in his life.

He returned to Windfall, packed his things and left to roam the land. One day he was flying over Lake Hyilia when he saw a group of Stalfos and Stalchilds attacking a young couple and decided to help them...


	3. The attack

"_Do you really love me? You say you do but, do you really?"_

"_Yes, of course."_

"_I don't believe you."_

"_I do, I really do."_

"_I always show all my love to you, but you never show yours to me."_

"_Of course I do."_

"_When? How?"_

"_..."_

"_I thought so."_

"_Please don't leave."_

"_I have no reason for being here."_

"_I need you."_

"_You don't need me, you don't even love me."_

"_I do, please believe me. I will die without you. Please!"_

"_I am sorry..."_

"_Link, please don't go! Link!"_

Zelda woke up, gasping for air and soaked with her own sweat. It had been a terrible nightmare. She didn't quite understand it, though. Why were Link and herself talking like that? Zelda loved Link but only as a friend, or did she... she heard a knock on the door.

"Zelda?" came a soft voice from the door.

"Come in," she said. A boy in green clothes came through the door.

"Are you okay? I heard some noises," he said.

"I'm okay, Link, thank you for coming," she answered.

"No problem, it's my job," said Link, "What happened?"

"I had a bad dream, that's all."

"What did you dream?"

"It's nothing, I'm okay."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, don't worry about it Link, go back to sleep."

"Okay, good night Princess."

"Good night, Link."

Zelda and Link walked in Hyrule Castle's garden. They always walked together in the mornings. They had been living together fort hree years now. After he had gotten back in time he went to see Zelda and they became great friends. When they turned 14, she asked Link to be her bodyguard and he accepted, so he moved into the castle. They were best friends now. They did everything together, and it wasn't only because he was her bodyguard. They enjoyed each other's company. They studied, practiced sworplay and even read together. Zelda had even tried to teach Link some magic but he... let's just say he wasn't meant for that. Zelda didn't really need anyone to protect her. She was very skilled with the sword and the lance, and with her magic so she could face just about anyone but as the Princess of Hyrule she had to have a bodyguard. They hadn't seen any of Ganondorf's minions since Link came back in time, but they had occasionaly heard of attacks by white creatures to travelers.

They were getting near the stables when Zelda suddenly said, "Link? Do you want to go riding with me?"

"Sure, let's go," Link answered.

They entered to the stables to take their horses. Link went for his chestnut mare, Epona and Zelda got her white stallion, Clavel. They rode off Hyrule Castle and rode south, to Lake Hyilia. They were enjoying the ride. It had been a while since they had been out last. After riding for about two and a half hours they got there.

"It's beautiful here at this time of the day," said Zelda as she admired the gorgeous scenary before her.

"Beautiful indeed,"agreed Link, "then again, this place is always beautiful. Do you want to stay until sunset?" he offered.

"Yes please, Link, if you don't mind."

"Not at all, Princess."

"Thank you."

Suddenly there was a low rumbling in the ground and as if out of nowhere, a Stalfos appeared, his eyesockets burning with a red flame and its armor crackling whenever it would move. He charged at Zelda and Link tackled her out of the way. The Stalfos glared at them with fury.

"Where did it come from!" asked Zelda panicking.

"I don't know," just as Link finished his sentence, another Stalfos along with five Stalchild appeared.

"Damn. Zelda, take out the Stalchilds, I'll deal with the Stalfos!" Link ordered Zelda.

Zelda had no sword so she would have to her magic only. One of the Stalchids lunged at her. She whispered a few words and a firewall apeared between her and the Stalchild, putting the monster on fire and destroying it. Two other Stalchilds slashed with their filthy talons at her but she rolled out of the way and stood up. She whispered another few words and a strong wind started blowing, knocking the Stalchilds over and destroying them. The other two were about to leave when Zelda started kicking one of them until she destoyed it. When she was about to go for the other monster she saw it was already gone.

Link drew his sword and shield and charged at one of the monsters. He attacked the monster fiercly and quickly but the Stalfos skillfully dodged or parried every strike. While he was busy with one of the monsters, the other one thrusted at Link. He parried the attack with his sword and then thumped the Stalfos with his shield. While it was confused he jump-slashed the Stalfos. The magic-animated bones fell and burned a blue flame. There was only one Stalfos left. It was right behind Zelda, eyes burning a fierce red with a lust for blood.

"Zelda!" Link yelled as the Stalfos raised his sword above her. He was about to bring it down on Zelda when suddenly a shadowy figure came outof nowhere and tackled the Stalfos. It appeared to be a boy. The monster quickly got up and vertical-slashed the mysterious figure. The boy easily dodged the blow and started to skillfully attack the monster from every direction with his two swords. The Stalfos couldn't parry nor dodge any blow and was quickly destroyed. Link ran to Zelda's side as this was happening. The boy turned to Link and Zelda and sheathed his swords.

"Thank you for saving me," said Zelda, "Who are you?"


	4. The proposition

"_Is there anything I can do for you, dear?"_

"_I am looking for someone."_

"_I know, she's still alive."_

"_Huh?"_

"_Look for her, were darkness is but a whisper."_

"_How did you-"_

"_Go now."_

"_Help me!"_

"Hi, my name is Erik, are you okay?" he asked.

"Yes, thanks to you," Zelda said.

"You are welcome…"

"Oh, forgive me. My name is Zelda, I am the princess of Hyrule." Zelda introduced herself, "This is-"

"My name is Link, pleased to meet you, Erik. I can't thank you enough for saving Zelda," he said, "You are very good with those swords."

"Well thank you, I was observing youand you two are not too bad either," said Erik.

"Aren't you going to bow or something?" asked Zelda.

"Should I?"

"No, of course not. I'm surprised, that is all. People usually bow to me. I really don't like it so please, don't," she said.

"For a second there I thought you were some spoilt princess," said Erik wryly.

"You are not too mistaken, Erik," said Link grinning.

"Ha, you are so funny Link," Zelda said sarcastically.

"Anyways, why did those Stalfos and Stalchildren attack you?" asked Erik.

"We don't know. We don't even know were they came from," answered Link.

"We should go back to the castle now, Link. Erik, would you mind joining us?" Zelda asked politely, "Do you have a horse?"

"No, I have an Eagle," said Erik like it was a normal thing to have one. When he saw Link's and Zelda's dumbfounded looks he added, "Her name is Wind, she was a gift from my grandmother. I ride her," he whistled and an eagle landed right next to Zelda.

"I would like to join you, my princess," Erik said mockingly, "I'll fly low."

They left Lake Hylia and rode… and flew together to Hyrule castle. Erik decided he would meet them there and flew faster.

"I can't believe he rides an Eagle," said Zelda astonished, "I wish I could have one."

"Me too, but I don't think there are two like Wind. She's huge," responded Link.

"Certainly so. Link, I am thinking about hiring Erik as my bodyguard, what do you think?" asked Zelda.

"Are you firing me!" said Link, very scared now.

"No! My daddy said I should have two bodyguards. Erik should be the other one."

"Oh, in that case I think you should hire him. He seems like a nice person and he is very skilled, I can tell."

"Yes, me too. Do you think he will accept?"

"I am sure he will. What?" he asked when he saw Zelda grinning.

"Nothing."

They kept on riding quietly for another hour. When they got to the bridge they saw Erik waiting for them. He seemed very bored.

"I forgot how slow horses were," he said.

"How long have you been waiting?" asked Zelda.

"For about an hour."

"An hour?" Link exclaimed, "That Wind is fast."

"She certainly is."

"Erik, would you mind coming to the castle with us? I have an offer to make you," said Zelda.

They entered the castle. Erik was marveled with everything he saw. The castle was beautiful. It was made out entirely from rock. There were red carpets everywhere. The great stained-glass windows showing stories of great wars and heroes. The magnificent, golden chandeliers hanging from the ceilings. The guards in their silver armors that were almost as furniture. He had never been in such a luxurious place.

After a long walk through the extent corridors of the castle they got to Zelda's quarters. Her quarters were like a house. There was a living room at he entrance. The living room had a gold chandelier, two sofas, a bif table and three doors. One led to an enormous bathroom with a giant, golden bathtub. The other door led to a balcony with a gorgeous view of all Hyrule. The other door led to Zelda's room. The room was very simple compared to the rest of the castle. It had a large bed and a small table. There wasn't much furniture but it was filled with books of all kinds. She obviously enjoyed reading. They sat on the sofas to talk.

"Erik, I would very much like to have you as my bodyguard," said Zelda. This took Erik by surprise.

"Isn't Link your bodyguard?" asked Erik.

"Yes he is, but I "need" two," she answered.

"Well, you don't know me very well, are you sure you want me?"

"Positive."

What if I'm a spy?"

"I don't think so. You saved me, after all."

"What if I was only trying to get your trust?"

"Do you have to be so pessimist?" asked Link.

"I'm sorry. Well, Zelda, I would love to be your bodyguard. I need a job and Iqmsurethat protecting the princess pays well," he said, although he really didn't care about the money.

"You are hired then," said Zelda, "But you are right. We don't know you at all."

"What is your favorite color?" asked Link. The other two looked at him oddly, "What? It's a good way to get to know each other."

"Well… olive green. Yours?" Erik asked.

"Whatever this tunic's shade of green is," answered Link.

"Red," answered Zelda, "How old are you?"

"Seventeen, you?"

"Same," said Link, "Both of us. Pets?"

"Wind and Agui, my cat," he answered. He whistled again and a cute, little blonde cat jumped through the window.

"Where did that cat come from?" asked Link, very startled.

"Aww, it's so cute!" said Zelda. Agui walked to Zelda's feet and started purring.

"Thank you," he said

"I can't think of any other questions," said Link after a short pause.

"This is going to take too long," Zelda finally said, "How about we just wait until we get to know you well?"

"I think that is a better idea," said Erik.

Zelda introduced Erik to her father, who liked him very much. Three months later they already knew everything about each other. Erik told them about Rebecca and Veronica. They became fast friends, ignorant to the evil that was stalking them…


	5. Clues

"Are we ready?"

"Not yet sir, it could be a while."

"Unacceptable, they've already got _him_."

"I am sorry sir, If we attack now we will lose."

"How much?"

"A week maybe."

"A week?"

"Or two months, give or take."

"We'll attack in three months, then."

"This is ridiculous!" exclaimed Erik.

"Come on, give it a try," Zelda said.

"It can't be that bad," Link reassured.

"It can, I'm sure," said Erik with a sigh.

"Just go in already," Zelda ordered.

Erik, Link and Zelda were walking down the streets of Kakariko village when they came across a sign that said "Fortune teller". Link and Zelda suggested that Erik went in to ask about Rebecca. He went in and found himself in a poorly lit room with a counter and one candle.

"Hello?" Erik called. The place was very dark. He could barely see, even though he had a better sight than most people.

"In a moment dear," came a voice from what seemed to be the counter. An elderly woman appeared. She had fully white hair and wrinkles all over her face. One could tell she had once been a very beautiful woman, "What can I do for you, young one?" she asked kindly.

"Well, I'm looking for someone," he said.

"Hmm, I know not where to find this girl you are looking for," she started.

"How did you know it was a girl?" he asked, very confused.

"Don't believe everything that has been said, the consequences could be disastrous."

"What?"

"Leave now, my boy, while she still draws breath."

"What did you-"

"Go south where horses roam and then turn east to were people grow wicked and demented. Go deep within and you'll find what you are looking for."

"What are you saying?"

The old woman left to her quarters and left a very confused Erik alone. After thinking for a moment he decided to leave the place. When he came out Zelda and Link were waiting to hear the news.

"Well?" Zelda asked.

"What did he orshe say?" asked Link. Erik told Link and Zelda everything the odd lady had told him. After he finished they returned to the castle to think about what the lady had said.

"I think I know what she wants us to do," said Link, "I think she wants us to go to Lon-Lon Ranch and then turn to go to The lost woods."

"How do you figure?" asked Zelda.

"Well, the horses part is pretty obvious, and if one stays in The lost woods for too long he could become a Stalfos."

"Maybe. "e should try," suggested Erik.

"Yes, The lost woods aren't too far," said Link.

"It's settled then, we are going to The lost woods," said Zelda.

Erik decided to ride a horse this time, so the other two could keep up with him. They left around midday so they could get there before nightfall.

"I forgot how slow horses really were," Erik complained.

"Stop whining, we are almost there," Zelda said.

"We are here," Link said immediatly. Erik had never been near the Kokiri forest. He was very impressed with its beauty. They entered Kokiri village and got into the Lost woods.

"What now?" asked Link.

"Well, the lady said that we had to go deep within so I say we go deep into the woods," Erik said, "I'll go ahead, if you don't mind, I feel like I know where to go."

Erik started walking and Link and Zelda followed close behind. They walked for what seemed like forever when they finally got to a meadow with a small cottage.

"I'll go in," said Erik and entered the cottage.

"Do you think this was a good idea, Link?" asked Zelda.

"Well, I walked in these woods all my childhood and never came across this place so I think we are in the right direction."

"What do you think about Erik?" she asked.

"I really like him," said Link, "He's very nice."

"I agree. It had been a long time since we were alone, Link," said Zelda.

"Yeah, I missed it, but I really like spending time with Erik."

"Me too. Link, do you remember, three months ago when I had a nightmare?"

"Yes."

"Well, I didn't tell you then but the nightmare was about you."

"Am I so ugly?"

"No Link! You are actually very good looking."

"Well thank you, princess. You are very beautiful too."

"Thank you Link."

"Well, what were you saying about the dream?"

"Oh yes. Well, we were arguing… you know? I rather not tell. It's a little embarrassing."

"Come on, don't you trust me?"

"Link, you know I trust you with my life. There is no one I trust more than you. You are my best friend."

"I trust you too Zelda, more than anyone else."

"Well, we were in my room and you were sad…. never mind. It's very stupid."

"If you don't want to tell me you don't have to, Zelda."

"I'm sorry Link, you know I love you very much… as a friend."

"I love you too, Zelda," said Link, very sad inside.

"Hello?" called Erik. This place was even darker than the other one. He couldn't see a thing.

"Hello, dear. What do you need?" came a voice from somewhere deep within the house.

"Well-" he started.

"You will need to find my sister for that, dear," the lady interrupted.

"Not again."

"Yes again, I am afraid, dear."

"Who are you?"

"We are fortune tellers."

"Well then, were is your sister?"

"She's deep within the desert, yes dear, I know you hate heat."

"I can't even speak!"

"I am sorry dear, I know what you will say."

"Okay , talk for both of us then."

"You must be careful, an ancient evil is rising."

"What ancient evil?"

"You must stay close to your friends."

"Yes, they're outside."

"Are those your only friends?"

"Yes."

"Very well. You must be prepared, they don't want you alive."

"Who doesn't want me alive?"

"The evil ones."

"I can take care of myself."

"Can you take care of your friends too?"

"Yes I can."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," suddenly a scream was heard outside. It was Zelda. Erik was about to leave when the lady called him.

"Wait! Don't go."

"Are you crazy, they need my help."

"If you don't hear what I have to say you will never find her."

"Say it then, quickly!"

"Go to the desert when the day is night and the night is day. Look for the unseen and face your fears."

"That doesn't even rhyme."

"Who said it had to? Won't you help your friends?"

"There are too many!" screamed Zelda, "Where is Erik?"

Erik came out to find his friends surrounded by Wolfos and Stalfos. There were too many for them to face alone. They had to escape.

"Erik, finally!" exclaimed Link.

"Where did they come from?" he asked, drawing two knifes and throwing them to two Wolfos and killing them.

"We don't know," Zelda said as one Stalfos lunged at her, she parried the blow with her sword, turned and cut the monster in half.

"We have to escape, this way!" ordered Link. They started running deeper into the woods.

"Link, do you know where we are going?" asked Erik.

"Just trust me!"

They ran for a while until they came across a meadow. They got in there and hid in some bushes. The group of monsters ran right pass them. After waiting for some time they got out and started walking to the entrance.

"Were are all these monsters coming from?" asked Zelda.

"I don't know, but someone doesn't like us breathing," said Link.

"What did this fortune teller say?" asked Zelda. Erik explained all of what the lady had said. When he finished everyone was quiet. They walked for a while until they got to the Kokiri village. It was night, they hadn't realized how long they had been there.

"We should spend the night here,"suggested Link.

"We can't, my father is having a party tomorrow. I must get ready, and so do you two," said Zelda.

"We can go on Wind," offered Erik.

"Can she carry the three of us?" asked Link.

"Sure."

"Okay then, let's go," said Zelda.

Erik whistled and a large silhouette was seen on the grass. Wind was very fast indeed.


End file.
